Experience - XP
You gain Experience by spending your Energy on whacks, throwing the lightning spell with Mana, or completing Quests. When you gain enough Experience you will level up where you earn +10 to your maximum Energy, as well as +0, +5 or +10 to both your Power and Mana maximums. You also have your Energy bar completely refilled, but only to its maximum, so any Energy still remaining from the previous level can be considered lost. : Note: The above is completely true unless you have spent Bush Bucks to gain access to the Bush Whacker Club, found above the Auction House, and purchased a unique (and expensive) ring that will simply add the Level up refill to your existing Energy - however this item only stays active for as long as you're a member, after which it will deactivate. You will still possess it, it simply won't work. Quest Rewards The amount of Experience gained from all Quests - apart from the Daily Quests - is both a specific amount as designated by the game creators, and also affected and increased by your Level. As such, as you level up you will find the Experience gain from handing in Quests will increase slightly as well. : Note: On very rare occasions this will also affect Gem rewards as well. The Magical Hourglass As mentioned elsewhere, this item gives a 50% bonus to all Experience gained - bushes whacked, critters smacked and Quests handed in - as long as you're within Levels 2-49. The moment you reach Level 50 it deactivates. Levels For those who want to know exact requirements to reach certain levels, and the exact rewards for hitting those levels, read below. Levels 2 - 10, with Gains= *Level 2 - 50xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 3 - 150xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 4 - 325xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power *Level 5 - 600xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 6 - 1,000xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 7 - 1,550xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power *Level 8 - 2,265xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 9 - 3,160xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 10 - 4,250xp (to the next Level); Gain = +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power 'Note: ' As you can see, every three levels gained will get you +30 Max Energy, +25 Max Mana and +25 Max Power. As this is standard for the entirety of the game, I see no reason to continue listing the gains from this point forward. Levels 11-30= *Level 11 - 5,550xp *Level 12 - 7,075xp *Level 13 - 8,840xp *Level 14 - 10,860xp *Level 15 - 13,150xp *Level 16 - 18,600xp *Level 17 - 21,790xp *Level 18 - 25,310xp *Level 19 - 29,175xp *Level 20 - 33,400xp *Level 21 - 38,000xp *Level 22 - 42,990xp *Level 23 - 48,385xp *Level 24 - 54,200xp *Level 25 - 60,450xp *Level 26 - 67,150xp *Level 27 - 74,315xp *Level 28 - 81,960xp *Level 29 - 90,100xp *Level 30 - 98,750xp |-| Level 31-50= *Level 31 - 107,925xp *Level 32 - 117,640xp *Level 33 - 127,910xp *Level 34 - 138,750xp *Level 35 - 150,175xp *Level 36 - 162,200xp *Level 37 - 174,840xp *Level 38 - 188,110xp *Level 39 - 202,025xp *Level 40 - xp *Level 41 - 231,850xp *Level 42 - 247,790xp *Level 43 - 264,435xp *Level 44 - 281,800xp *Level 45 - 299,900xp *Level 46 - 318,750xp *Level 47 - 338,365xp *Level 48 - 358,760xp *Level 49 - 379,950xp *Level 50 - 401,950xp |-| Levels 51-70= *Level 51 - xp *Level 52 - 424,775xp *Level 53 - 448,440xp *Level 54 - 472,960xp *Level 55 - 498,350xp *Level 56 - 524,625xp *Level 57 - 551,800xp *Level 58 - 579,890xp *Level 59 - 608,910xp *Level 60 - 638,875xp *Level 61 - 669,800xp *Level 62 - 701,700xp *Level 63 - 734,590xp *Level 64 - 768,485xp *Level 65 - 803,400xp *Level 66 - 839,350xp *Level 67 - 876,350xp *Level 68 - 914,415xp *Level 69 - 953,560xp *Level 70 - 993,800xp |-| Levels 71-90= *Level 71 - 1,035,150xp *Level 72 - 1,077,625xp *Level 73 - 1,121,240xp *Level 74 - 1,166,010xp *Level 75 - 1,211,950xp *Level 76 - 1,259,075xp *Level 77 - 1,307,400xp *Level 78 - 1,356,940xp *Level 79 - 1,407,710xp *Level 80 - 1,459,725xp *Level 81 - 1,513,000xp *Level 82 - 1,567,550xp *Level 83 - 1,623,390xp *Level 84 - 1,680,535xp *Level 85 - 1,739,000xp *Level 86 - 1,798,800xp *Level 87 - 1,859,950xp *Level 88 - 1,922,465xp *Level 89 - 1,986,360xp *Level 90 - 2,051,650xp |-| Levels 91-110= *Level 91 - 2,118,350xp *Level 92 - 2,186,475xp *Level 93 - 2,256,040xp *Level 94 - 2,327,060xp *Level 95 - 2,399,550xp *Level 96 - 2,473,525xp *Level 97 - 2,549,000xp *Level 98 - 2,625,990xp *Level 99 - 2,704,510xp *Level 100 - 2,784,575xp *Level 101 - 2,866,200xp *Level 102 - 2,949,400xp *Level 103 - 3,034,190xp *Level 104 - 3,120,585xp *Level 105 - 3,208,600xp *Level 106 - 3,298,250xp *Level 107 - 3,389,550xp *Level 108 - 3,482,515xp *Level 109 - 3,577,160xp *Level 110 - 3,673,500xp |-| Levels 111-130= *Level 111 - 3,771,550xp *Level 112 - 3,871,325xp *Level 113 - 3,972,840xp *Level 114 - 4,076,110xp *Level 115 - 4,181,150xp *Level 116 - 4,287,975xp *Level 117 - 4,396,600xp *Level 118 - 4,507,040xp *Level 119 - xp *Level 120 - xp *Level 121 - xp *Level 122 - xp *Level 123 - xp *Level 124 - xp *Level 125 - xp *Level 126 - xp *Level 127 - xp *Level 128 - xp *Level 129 - xp *Level 130 - xp |-| Levels 131-150= *Level 131 - xp *Level 132 - xp *Level 133 - xp *Level 134 - xp *Level 135 - xp *Level 136 - xp *Level 137 - xp *Level 138 - xp *Level 139 - xp *Level 140 - xp *Level 141 - xp *Level 142 - xp *Level 143 - xp *Level 144 - xp *Level 145 - xp *Level 146 - xp *Level 147 - xp *Level 148 - xp *Level 149 - xp *Level 150 - xp Category:Basics